


White Chrysanthemums

by DreadPirateMumbles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: During Canon, Gen, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, gun mention, snippets and stories inspired by 'marigolds'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateMumbles/pseuds/DreadPirateMumbles
Summary: Short snippets inspired by characters and scenes from Marigolds by Colbub.  May be updated in the future with additional snippets.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Inspired by marigolds





	1. Drastic Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [marigolds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681676) by [colbub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbub/pseuds/colbub). 



> Fanfiction of fanfiction? Blasphemy! 
> 
> Seriously though, if you haven't already caught up on Marigolds by Colbub, this will not make any sense. Go read it!!

"When the shit hits the fan tomorrow, you need to promise me you'll take care of yourself first," Fusa stated, eyes firmly on the gun he was cleaning. "If the choice is between saving me or saving yourself, save yourself kid."

  
  


"Fusa-san, please-" Akechi interrupted. He couldn't let Fusa die, he refused to fail to save him, especially not to save someone like himself.

  
  


"No buts, brat. I mean it." Fusa huffed out, reassembling the gun and tucking it away in a holster. "I gave you my word that I'd protect you, after all."

  
  


"Fusa-san…" Akechi sighed. This was an argument they'd had three times already in various iterations, and with tomorrow being the deadline, the day they could die, and their bond only at Rank 9, he knew he had to do something. Something drastic.

  
  


Confidants are about honesty, he reminded himself. Mentally steeling himself, he resolutely made eye contact with Fusa again.

  
  


"Fusa-san, I won't disagree with you, but only if you let me say something before you ask me again." Fusa, amused, nodded. Akechi continued, "...What I am about to tell you may come as a shock, and I apologize for not being entirely honest with you in the past, but I feel that you will understand why I withheld this information." A deep breath, fingers clenched in his gloves. "I died, and was sent back in time. I died a month from now, in the bowels of Shido's cognitive world, and I was sent back by another persona user whom I met in the Sea of Souls, a layer deeper in the collective unconscious than the Metaverse we're accustomed to."

  
  


Akechi glanced at Fusa, who at the very least didn't look like he wanted to commit Akechi to a mental ward, so he continued. "Weren't you curious as to how I knew that killing a shadow kills someone in the real world?" he asked, "Given what you know about Shido, I'm certain you can figure out exactly why I know that…" 

Fusa looked thoughtful for a moment and mused, "He was able to use you as an actual supernatural killer." 

Akechi nodded, eyes on his knees. He didn't want to admit this, but something in him was compelling him to share, to finally talk about everything that had happened since he had last talked to Minato. "I was a highly effective killer, and also had an ability to remove the inhibitions from others, causing accidents and scandals. All so that I could get close to my father, all so that I could tear him down when he was at his peak." he chuckled wetly, "I was a fool. I was nothing but an obedient dog, manipulated at every turn." 

"All of this to say that- I am not a good person. I am a murderer and I destroyed the lives of others for my own personal gain." Akechi made eye contact with Fusa again, eyes blazing, "I cannot let you die for someone as corrupted as me."

Fusa huffed out a short laugh before leaning back in his chair, body slumped similarly to Atsuzawa-san that night at Inoshikara park.

  
  


"Christ kid. You were right, this is practically unbelievable." His penetrating gaze met Akechi's, "What did you do differently this time around?"

  
  


"I worked with Wakaba Isshiki to develop the coma drugs as an alternative to killing," he started, "and I got an internship to reduce my financial dependence on Shido. I was able to save Takaki-san, and thus prevent Atsuzawa's eventual departure from the SIU due to the death of a subordinate. I saved Wakaba-san and ensured her daughter would be taken care of. I have manipulated Shido based off of my prior knowledge of his psyche. I saved Okumura Kunikazu from Shido's plot. And," he paused, "I met someone in the Conspiracy who I hadn't met last time… someone who was murdered by the Conspiracy." 

  
  


"That someone is you, Fusa-san. This is why I cannot let you do such dangerous things. I can't save you otherwise."

  
  


Fusa sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. "Look, kid. I appreciate the concern, but this doesn't change my feelings on the situation one iota."

  
  


"But your life is worth more-"

  
  


"Don't finish that sentence, brat," Fusa cut him off. "I know what you're thinking- you're tainted and worthless because of your previous actions. And I'm not saying that your actions were ok, but… in this universe, they don't _exist_. The actions that do exist, here? Those are you trying your best and succeeding in saving the lives of others. You're a good kid, just like Zane keeps telling me." Fusa stood up and crossed the room to Akechi, who stood up as well. "I don't deal with this mushy shit well, but. You're so much better than you think, Akechi. You are worth saving, and in some respects, you've already saved yourself."

  
  


Akechi's eyesight seemed a bit blurry, and only when he took in a wet, shaky breath did he realize he was crying.

  
  


"Ah, shit kid, don't cry!" Fusa looked panicked, before crossing the safe house to grab a box of tissues that he thrust in Akechi's face. "Here."

  
  


A minute later, he had calmed down enough again to talk. "I'm sorry for crying… You're the first person I've talked about this with in a while."

  
  


The side of Fusa's mouth twitched up. "Yeah, I can imagine why. You said you died a month from now?"

  
  


"Yes, December 14th."

  
  


"If this isn't too impolite- how did you die?" Fusa grimaced, then added, "If that's too personal, don't feel obligated to answer."

  
  


Akechi shook his head, "I was shot by the cognitive version of myself in Shido's palace. I would've done anything for him, and thus his cognition would as well."

  
  


Fusa outright scowled at that, body fidgeting, before he stuck his hand out.

  
  


"Alright. One last promise, kid. I, Fusatsune Tsuchihashi, promise that we will both make it out of this alive." He held out his hand, evil smile plastered across his face.

  
  


Akechi felt a small, genuine grin slide onto his face as well, as he took Fusa's hand and shook it. "It's a deal, Fusa-san."

  
  


**Hanged Man, Rank 10**


	2. Worst Vacation Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you're such a workaholic that your workaholic boss has to chaperone your vacation.
> 
> Set in the future, where Goro has graduated college and has been working in the intelligence community for a few years.

"Fusa-san, please," Goro practically whined, "You spending time on this trip is not necessary." He shrugged his carry on bag more securely onto his shoulder and lengthened his strides to stay even with his boss.

Fusa glared at Akechi over the rim of his takeout coffee mug. " _ Apparently, _ it is necessary, given that a  _ certain someone _ managed to get both himself and his ex-Thief boyfriend caught up in an  **_Interpol investigation_ ** last time they went on holiday." He drained the rest of the coffee and chucked the cup in a nearby waste bin. "If this  _ someone _ could actually take a vacation and have it  **_be_ ** a vacation, then yes, you're right, I  _ wouldn't _ need to be here." 

They caught the next right turn and continued to their terminal. 

Goro sighed. "Can I at least know where we're going?" Fusa had refused to tell him, and put Akira in charge of packing for Goro. Honestly, Goro was a little wary of what he'd find in his suitcase.

Fusa snorted, before digging out their tickets.

"... Barcelona…? But, why?" 

Fusa grimaced. "I lost a bet with Akio. Bother him if you have complaints."

Goro tugged out his phone to send a quick message.

[GA] Do you hate Spain?

[YA] 😊

[GA] ?????????

\----

After an excruciatingly long flight, in which the child in the seat behind Goro spent the entire flight kicking his seat, they finally,  _ finally _ landed in Barcelona. 

Fusa dug through his carry on bag as they left the airport, leaving Goro to drag both of their suitcases. 

"Alright," he muttered, "snacks, check, water, travel dictionary, umbrella, check." He seemed to be doing some sort of inventory, Goro mused. "Sunblock… cash… burner phones… check."

"Wait, what?" Goro stopped to look at Fusa incredulously. "I thought the point of you coming on this trip is that I wouldn't "find" myself in situations like that." 

Fusa rolled his eyes. "It  _ is, _ but it never hurts to be prepared for anything. Knowing you, you'll somehow manage to get yourself stuck somewhere and give me a heart attack within the first 72 hours we're here." He shoved a packet of papers into Goro's hand. "Put those somewhere secure, that's your spare ID in case you need to be someone else."

Goro stumbled a bit with the papers and luggage at the same time- he's not sure  _ why  _ Fusa decided to do this in the middle of the walk to their hotel. Maybe this is payback for being a "cheeky brat" towards him in front of the new recruits last week? (Goro was entirely certain the luggage situation was punishment for that.)

They continued to walk, and a few blocks later Fusa turned into a building. "Come on, this is us."

They were checked in, luggage was stowed away, and Goro applied copious amounts of sunblock and also texted both Akira and Futaba while Fusa changed into more "Spain Appropriate" clothing. 

Goro's phone buzzed- Futaba texted him back-  _ "Make sure to send Kira lots of pics, he's moping around Leblanc and I don't think Sojiro's profits can take the hit!" _

The bathroom door opened, and Fusa came out wearing-

_ Wearing- _

" **_No. Absolutely not_ ** _." _ Goro gasped in horror. 

Fusa grinned devilishly, wiggling his toes in his socked and sandaled feet. "This is payback for last year's recruitment seminar," he cackled. "Come on, brat, let's go enjoy the city and get on with your punishment."

[GA] There will be retribution, Akio-san.

[YA] 😊😊😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusa was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, sandals, tall socks, overly large sunglasses and sunhat, and that bright white sunblock. He went for the Worst Possible Look and by god he accomplished it.
> 
> Goro was forced to be seen accompanying him and in pictures to be framed in the office.


End file.
